Defying Gravity
"Defying Gravity" is the last song in Act 1 of the musical Wicked. It is mostly a solo for the lead character, Elphaba, with several lines from Glinda, and a chorus part at the end of the song. The song was composed by Stephen Schwartz, and first performed publicly by Liz Callaway in 2001 in front of a small audience and then originated by Idina Menzel as Elphaba (along with Kristin Chenoweth as Glinda) in 2003 on the theatre stage. Lyrics spoken Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once?Instead of flying off the handle! I hope you're happy sung '' hope you're happy now I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever I hope you think you're clever'' spoken I hope you're happy sung I hope you're happy, too I hope you're proud how you Would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition & ELPHABA So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy right now spoken Elphie, listen to me, just say you're sorry! sung You can still be with the wizard What you've worked and waited for You can have all you ever wanted spoken I know sung But I don't want it No, I can't want it anymore Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you can't pull me down GLINDA Can't I make you understand You're having delusions of grandeur? ELPHABA I'm through accepting limits 'Cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But 'til I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you can't pull me down spoken Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do, together! sung Unlimited Together, we're unlimited Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been Glinda, dreams the way we planned 'em GLINDA If we work in tandem & ELPHABA There's no fight we cannot win Just you and I, defying gravity With you and I defying gravity spoken They'll never bring us down! Well, are you coming? sung I hope you're happy Now that you're choosing this spoken You, too sung I hope it brings you bliss & ELPHABA I really hope you get it And you don't live to regret it I hope you're happy in the end I hope you're happy my friend ELPHABA So if you care to find me Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately "Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free To those who ground me Take a message back from me Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high, defying gravity! And soon, I'll match them in renown And nobody in all of Oz No wizard that there is or was Is ever gonna bring me down! GLINDA I hope you're happy OF OZ Look at her! She's wicked! Get her! ELPHABA Bring me down! OF OZ No one mourns the wicked! So we've got to bring her... ELPHABA Oh! OF OZ ...down! Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz Category:Songs from Wicked Category:Ballads